Rojo intenso
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Porque la lluvia trae consigo un cúmulo de sentimientos, los que no siempre son correspondidos.


**¡Hola! Primero que todo, preguntarles qué tal sus vidas. Segundo: ¡Soy nueva en el fandom y me siento ansiosa! Vengo a quitarle las telarañas a mi cuenta xD... Últimamente me ha dado por leer muchos manga muy cursis y que de seguro me dan una diabetes, pero no importa, porque son hermosos (y me hacen olvidar que ignoraron la solicitud de amistad que mandé por Facebook a un niño muy tierno que conocí en un curso, pero que no le hablé, porque soy muy tímida xD... de seguro piensa que soy una psicópata D: ... ¡Pero estábamos en el mismo grupo de actividades! DDD:)**

 **Bueno, bueno, no los aburro más con mi perorata. Nos leemos al final c:**

 **Disclaimer 1: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no es una serie de mi propiedad.  
Disclaimer 2: A Love Story in Moist Rainy Days, manga en el que me basé para hacer este fic y que es muy hermoso, no me pertenece a mí, sino a Yamamori Mika.  
Disclaimer 3: La imagen que usé no es de mi propiedad, la encontré en internet. Si saben quién es su creador, díganme, para poner bien los créditos. Por favor y gracias.**

 **Notas: -Makoto es Boomer.  
-Momotaro es Brick.  
-Kojiro es Butch. **

***ameonna: Espíritu de la mitología japonesa que es capaz de atraer a la lluvia con solo lamerse la mano. Actualmente se utiliza para referirse a chicas que tienen mala suerte, siempre acompañadas por la desgracia. En chicos se denomina ameotoko. (Fuente: La siempre poco confiable Wikipedia)**

 **o-o-o-o-**

Era pleno invierno y, a pesar de que la temporada de lluvias aún no se esperaba, comenzó a caer agua del cielo. Era una suerte que siempre llevara mi paraguas de bolsillo en estas fechas; podía escuchar a muchos de mis compañeros quejarse en la entrada de la escuela, ya sea por su ropa húmeda o por su cabello mojado. Sentía un poco de lástima por ellos. Al desviar mi vista hacia la puerta principal, la vi- lo que no fue difícil gracias a su llamativo paraguas de un color rojo intenso-. Podría reconocerla aún entre una multitud. Su nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, una de mis compañeras de clase. Pareciese siempre estar triste, porque sus ojos azules, que están apagados y sin vida, miran todo con una casi total indiferencia.

— Oye, Makoto, no te quedes atrás — me reprendió Kojiro, mi amigo del equipo de fútbol, que también va en mi clase—. Me pregunto por qué últimamente estás más distraído de lo normal.

— ¿Lo parezco? Deben ser impresiones tuyas— le respondo, pero sé que está en lo cierto—. Ya sabes, no puedes leer bien a las personas.

A decir verdad, cuando Gotokuji está cerca, no me puedo sentir relajado. Es como si mi cuerpo me advirtiera de un peligro inminente… como si ella fuese un león hambriento, y yo una gacela que debe correr por su vida. Es algo que no termino de entender, pues nunca hemos intercambiado más que un 'buenos días' en estos dos años que hemos estado en el mismo salón. Aún así, algo me dice que debo hacerle caso a mi intuición.

— ¡Makoto, concéntrate en la práctica! —escucho que me grita el entrenador, aunque su voz se me hace lejana. Realmente estoy muy desconcentrado—. ¡Si sigues así, no dudaré en reemplazarte en el próximo partido del campeonato!

— ¡Lo siento! Procuraré que no pase otra vez— respondo casi por compromiso, pero prometiéndome no fallar en el tiro esta vez.

La práctica continuó por media hora más, sin mayores problemas. En las duchas, Kojiro me regañó como si fuese mi padre. El fútbol es de las cosas más importantes de su vida, así que no lo culpo por molestarse conmigo y mi torpeza, pero así me quiere, lo sé. En fin, él debió irse más rápido para cuidar a su hermanita, que se halla enferma en casa, así que no me quedó otra opción que irme solo a la mía. Al llegar a la entrada del instituto, logré ver algo de color rojo en la puerta. No debí pensar mucho en qué era.

 _"Vaya suerte la mía"_ , pensé casi con ironía, pero decidí acercarme.

— ¡S-Se acerca un aguacero, así que ve a casa rápido, por favor! — Le grité, pero antes de escuchar su respuesta, salí corriendo. ¿En serio no tenía nada mejor que decir? Por lo menos una forma más civilizada. Soy un experto en avergonzarme.

o-o-o-o-

Bien, un nuevo día, una nueva soda que probar de la máquina expendedora. ¡Oh, dulce elixir de los dioses! Gracias por existir y hacer mis días más hermosos.

—Arakawa-san— escuché la voz de Gotokuji a mis espaldas. Debe ser mi imaginación, no creo que ella venga a buscarme— Arakawa-san.

Ya más convencido me di vuelta, y la vi. Estaba ahí, frente a mí, tan inexpresiva como siempre, aunque mantenía su aura de tranquilidad.

—L-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído— le dije algo nervioso. Es que todavía su presencia logra tensarme más que los exámenes finales de matemáticas.

—Arakawa-san, el entrenador Yoshioka te busca. Dijo que era muy importante— estuve a punto de agradecerle, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, continuó—. A propósito de lo de ayer, gracias por tu preocupación, pero soy una ameonna*. Yo traigo la lluvia y las desgracias que me caen.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino, dejándome con una gran duda respecto a lo que quiso decir con eso. Una vez que abrí mi lata de refresco de limón, me dirigí a la cancha de fútbol, aún con muchas preguntas, que no tendrán respuesta, rondándome por la cabeza. Aunque habían dos cosas de suma importancia para mí: Gotokuji sabe mi nombre y me agradeció. Tras mucho pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que, en efecto, ella era una especie de hada de la lluvia. Siempre tan fría, con una piel de porcelana y su paraguas rojo. Era realmente hermosa a mis ojos, tan azules como los de ella.

o-o-o-o-

Decidí pasar por la tienda antes de llegar a la escuela, realmente necesitaba un refresco muy frío. Tanta lluvia hace que mi sed aumente. Al salir, pude ver al maestro Momotaro, nuestro profesor titular. Procuré pasar desapercibido para que no me riñera, pero algo logró deslumbrarme. _Era ella._ Esa mañana, ella esperaba a un hombre para ir juntos a la escuela. Ella esperaba a nuestro maestro. No sabía qué pensar exactamente, pero mi pecho dolía. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no tuve que pensarlo mucho, y me fui rápidamente a la escuela. No la volví a ver en todo el día, lo que era un gran alivio para mí, aunque me molestaba de cierta manera. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, así que me quedé pensando un poco si había olvidado algo en el aula.

— ¿No piensas irte a tu casa? — me preguntó el maestro Momotaro, junto con un golpe amistoso en el hombro. No pude evitar mirarlo con cierto asombro y celos contenidos, que no estoy seguro de dónde salieron. Al parecer él se dio cuenta, ya que me devolvió una mirada sorprendida y preocupada—. ¿Sucede algo, Arakawa?

— N-No, absolutamente na…

— Cariño— escuché una fina y dulce voz femenina, al voltearme, me encontré con una hermosa mujer, tan pelirroja como el maestro, aunque con unos chispeantes ojos rosas—. ¿Vamos? Tengo muchas ganas de pasar a comprar uno de esos deliciosos pasteles de la cafetería.

— Claro, claro— le sonrió él con cierto reproche, pero con un cariño poco visto en él. ¿Acaso engañaba a Gotokuji con otra mujer? Eso sí que es caer bajo—. Nos vemos, Arakawa, espero que hagas tu tarea esta vez. No llegues tarde a casa.

Sólo respondí con una asentimiento vago, no tenía ganas de hablarle a ese infiel traidor. Aunque mirando a su pareja, se veía muy feliz a su lado, ¿sabrá que Momotaro la engaña? No soy quién para inmiscuirme en una relación, pero me parece algo de muy mal gusto. Cuando estaba a punto de comentar lo que vi, una persona me llegó a la mente. Miyako Gotokuji. Ella y la mujer pelirroja tenían cierto parecido, un aura de tranquilidad y una belleza poco usual.

— ¿Ella será…?

— Mi prima mayor y la esposa del profesor Momotaro— respondió Gotokuji apareciendo repentinamente por mi espalda—. Confundiste nuestra relación; él no es un mujeriego y mucho menos infiel.

— ¿N-No traes tu paraguas hoy? — pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, algo intimidado por su repentina intervención, aunque feliz por poder verla.

— No— su respuesta fue rotunda y sin titubeos innecesarios, pero luego continuó al ver mi cara de confusión—. Sabía que hoy Momoko podría recogerlo, así que no tenía excusa para irme con él bajo el paraguas.

Su respuesta se sintió muy triste, y lo comprendí. Ella amaba al maestro, al esposo de su prima. Pero no podía hacer algo para intervenir en su relación, porque sabía que ellos se amaban y tenían un fuerte lazo. Mi pecho volvió a doler y también entendí por qué. Ambos miramos hacia el lluvioso cielo, aunque creo que sólo yo pude relacionar la torrencial lluvia con dos corazones que lloran en silencio por amores no correspondidos. Esa lluvia era producto de una ameonna que oculta su amor bajo un vistoso paraguas de color rojo intenso, como los ojos de la persona que hacen que su mundo cobre sentido.

— ¿Te importaría…— le digo sin tartamudear esta vez, muy decidido, extendiendo mi paraguas hacia ella—… compartir este paraguas e ir juntos a casa?

Porque el profesor ignora sus hermosos sentimientos, esos que oculta bajo brillantes colores, como ella ignora los míos, ocultos en un paraguas de bolsillo.

Sigue lloviendo y, aunque sea egoísta, espero que sea así por el resto del invierno.

 **o-o-o-o-  
** **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Puede mejorar? Acepto sus críticas _constructivas._ Me ayudan a mejorar c:  
Quería agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Cereal (** **u/4458969/Wiuirasgfidug), por ayudarme siempre con las correcciones :D... Bueno, y a ustedes por leer esta historia, que escribí ayer con mucho cariño c:**

 **Atentamente, _Franny-chan Kinomoto._**

PD: Lo del niño del curso le duele a mi corazón de Piscis, pero no importa, siempre hay esperanzas, no la ha rechazado :c (a nadie le importa esto, pero quería desahogarme xD)


End file.
